This invention relates to containers or carriers for wheelchairs, walkers or other similar mobile devices particularly intended for use by the disabled.
Users of wheelchairs and invalid walkers are confronted with a difficult problem when transporting items such as groceries, books and other personal property which able-bodied individuals often carry in their arms. Those who use wheelchairs or walkers are compelled to propel the wheelchair or grip the walker by hand and thus cannot conveniently carry items in their arms. A wheelchair user can place items on his or her lap but this is inconvenient, awkward and provides only a most limited storage capability. The problem is especially severe for wheelchair users when shopping where it is difficult (or impossible for some persons) to push a grocery cart in front of the wheelchair. The user of a walker is even more limited, there being no capability of carrying anything except a purse or the like which can be carried across one's shoulder.
Furthermore, there are many different configurations of wheelchairs and walkers which make it difficult for the equippage of same with a basket or other container. Walkers are constructed with various different geometry although typical one or more bars extends transversely across the front of the device, there being side grips or side bars for handling of the walker. Wheelchairs similarly are available for various different geometry. Other than armless or similar wheelchairs specifically intended for athletic competition, there are available two principal types of conventional configurations which have arms at the sides supported by vertical tubular supports. In one such type of chair the front arm supports rise vertically from the small auxiliary wheels provided at the front of the chair. In the other type of chair, the framework provides vertical supports for the arms with rearwardly offset portions immediately below the arms to permit the chair to be moved across to a desk or table. These different configurations compound the difficulty of designing a container accessory for wheelchairs. Heretofore, container accessories for wheelchairs have been of extremely limited size and have not been capable of use with wheelchairs of such different configurations.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved containers, or what may be termed carriers, for wheelchairs, walkers or the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide such container accessories of a generally universal character which can be removably secured to various different configurations of wheelchairs, being universally and readily adjusted for securement to most wheelchairs regardless of their arm support configuration.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such container accessories which greatly increase storage capacity over that previously known yet which do not interfere with the normal use or function of wheelchairs.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved container accessory utilizable specifically with walkers which greatly increases storage capacity over that provided by previous devices of such character, yet which does not seriously interfere wih the balance and use of a walker.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such containers which are of extremely lightweight, strong construction so as to provide long lasting reliable use but without adding objectionably to the weight of a wheelchair or walker.
A further object of this invention is the provision of such a container for use with wheelchairs which serves the dual purpose of holding items while providing a desklike writing and work surface for the user.
Among other objects of the invention may be noted the provision of such accessories which are readily installed and removed; which are maintenance free; and which provide the use with hitherto unavailable ease and convenience of use.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow. However, briefly, it will be noted that the invention is concerned with container accessories which are configured for removable securement to a mobility aid such as a walker, wheelchair or the like having tubular frame members. The accessory embodiments each include a framework and panel members supported by the framework to define at least one compartment, the framework being self-supporting. Both the framework and panel members are of strong, lightweight material, such as aluminum. Resilient spring clips are carried by the framework at locations thereon for supporting the framework from the frame members of the aid by engaging its tubular frame members. For use with a walker, the accessory is preferably multiply compartmented and engages a cross member of the walker. For use with wheelchairs, frame components of the accessory framework are adjustable and reconfigurable to permit engagement of arm support members of the wheelchair even though of different possible frame configurations.